Can't Choose Your Family
by Master of Turnips
Summary: My 1st ever fan fic plz be modest Zero is on a mission to kill a vampire. Kaname somhow appers in the story and gets hurt. Sorry for really bad summary but i think you will like it... :) COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Zero was walking down the dark, abondoned alley road at 11:48 pm. So far, he had no luck finding the vampire and he had been searching for the past 4 hours.

When he was about to turn around and head back to Cross Academy, his hunter senses kicked in. He now knew that he was nearing the level E who was on his 'to kill list'.

"Finally...I've found you, you level E."

The Association said that the target was an ex human/hunter that was armed with spell bounded knives and swords. Zero also found out that the man he was hunting was also his previous work mate and (was) a trusted member of the Hunters Association.

The silverette took out his Bloody Rose and put in a couple of anti-vampire bullets. He had knives bounded with a Hunter Charm just in case he ran out of bullets and the vampire desided to run at him.

He heard a crash and a pained groan and Zero knew instantly that the level E had it's next victim. He started running at the sound and ended up at the end of the alley.

Zero saw the level E's unmistakeable crimson, glowing red eyes and a disgracefully evil smirk on it's face, holding a deeply red knife in his left hand, a few drops of blood up his arm. Zero could see the cornered young man past the vampire, who was trembling with pain.

"So...you think you will be able to overcome the strength and agility that I possess. Well, think again smart ass." The level E hissed out of it's fang-occupied mouth.

Zero took the time and examined the victim carefully before his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. The victim was non other than...

"Kaname!"

He was a bloody mess. His clothes were ripped to shreds and he had knife wounds to his legs and neck. He had a damaged arm and his head was bleeding, possibly the temple. His rib cage was bashed, bloodied and bruised as well and he was limp almost lifeless on the ground.

Luckily, the level E hadn't heard Zero's cry as it was fully focused on the brunette and Zero was partly relieved but still felt anger boil up insde of him. Instead of trying to get it's unwanted attention, he quietly lifted his gun and fired.

The level E was now a pile of dust.

Kaname looked up, gave a weary smile, tried to stand up but failed. Zero began running to Kaname's aid before he slowed to a stop, reloaded and pointed his gun at the brunette. The Pureblood looked at Zero in surprise, then it turned into a saddened look.

Zero narrowed his eyes and smirked.

He fired.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I didn't put a declaimer in the last chapter...sorta forgot..but here is no place for excuses. Anyway, I don't own Vampire Knight or its characters.

|0:0|

_Zero narrowed his eyes and smirked._

_He fired._

|0:0|

Kaname froze when he heard a strangled cry behind him. He looked back at the pile of dust that was another level E. He turned his head back to Zero with a shocked experssion on his face.

Zero smiled at him and called Cross to come and pick them up. While waiting for Cross, Zero gave his blood to Kaname. Kaname was really hesitant at first because he was afraid he might hrt Zero but after some time of reassurance, Kaname was finally trusted Zero.

Minutes later, both Kaname and Zero failed to notice that Cross already arrived. He thought it was cute seeing Zero so caring as it was a very rare sight.

He walked over to the pair when they had finished their blood transfusion along with a five minute make out session.

"I think it's time to be heading back." Cross said in a serious tone.

"I think that would be wise." Zero replied.

Kaname looked up at Cross and smiled. Cross knew that the Pureblood was thankful and smiled back. Zero took Kaname to the car and helped him in.

When they started moving, the brunette rested his head against the hunter's shoulder and squirmed closer next to him. Zero smiled at this and replied by moving himself closer next to Kaname, wrapping his arm around his waist, giving his kiss on top of his head.

Zero could see the blush on his lover's face in the rear-view mirror although he tried to hide it. Cross also saw but kept quiet for the sake of his life (if you know what I mean. Zero being possessive over Kaname and will kill anyone that has been mean of insulting towards Kaname. The usual)

Once they had returned to Cross' place, Zero started to inspect Kaname's injuries. They were almost fully healed thanks to Zero's blood but, because of the hunter's weapon, some wounds had to be bandaged.

While Zero was in progress with his task, Cross was in the kitchen making green tea with honey for the three of them.

When Cross came back with the refreshments, he didn't expect to see this.

|0:0|

**tbc...**

**love green tea with honey (chilled)**


	3. Chapter 3

declaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

|0:0|

_When Cross came back with the refreshments, he didn't expect to see this._

|0:0|

Zero was on top of Kaname on the couch, pinning his arms down while sucking, biting and kissing his neck and chest with the brunette gasping or moaning every now and then. Cross even (to his surpirse) saw Zero grind his hips against Kaname's.

Cross huried out of the room with an embarrassed blush on his face. It's not like he hadn't done anything different with Yargari (Yargari being seme), but it was still embarrassing to see his son and close family friend doing _that_ in his living room...but they were teenagers and they did love each other. Then again, it was still awkward.

As the retired hunter finally calmed his furious blush down, he had realised that the drinks were cold. He picked up the tray and walked over to the microwave and placed the drinks on the glass plate in the microwave and started the time at 1 minute 30.

The microwave finished its job with a 'ping' and Cross took the cups out, placing them back the tray and started walking (yet again) to the living room but was immediately stopped when he heard heard an all-to-familiar noise coming fron the said room (try and guess who that was...^_^)

Anyway while Cross almost dropped the tray and Kaname trying to bitch slap Zero for making that noise, everybody in the house failed to notice Yargari who had let himself in (from where you walk in the house, you can fully see the living room and kitchen. So all Yargari saw was Cross trying to compose another mad blush and an erection and two almost fully naked people half fighting, half making out on Cross' couch)

Yargari sighed and started to think how lucky and unfortunate his messed up family is.

|0:0|

**END**


End file.
